A Closer Walk With Thee
is the twentieth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary A CELEBRATION OF LIFE - confronts a surprising enemy as she and her unborn baby fall into peril during a celebratory wake to honor a fallen member of the community. In order to save Hayley, and enlist the help of Genevieve who struggles to maintain control over Davina and the other young witches. tells that Francesca is determined to find a mysterious key that may unlock a family secret. Meanwhile, as Klaus suffers from nightmares of his father Mikael, he is forced to examine his troubled relationship with his own adoptive son, Marcel. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell (corpse) *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Alexa Yeames as Abigail *McCarrie McCausland as Young Marcel *Shane Coffey as Timothy (archive footage) Quotes Extended Promo :Mikael: "Greetings, boy." :Klaus: "My father is literally mocking me from beyond the grave." :Klaus: "The spirit world is crumbling." :Hayley: "I'm dreaming, this is a nightmare." :Mikael: "On the contrary, this is very real." :Elijah: "She's not breathing." :Hayley: "The baby!" :Mikael: "There is no saving that atrocity festering in your womb." :Klaus: "I won't lose that baby." :Elijah: "I won't lose that girl." :Hayley: "Nooooo!" :Mikael: "Welcome to my hell." Canadian Promo :Mikael: "Greetings, boy." :Klaus: "The dead are being torn away and they are not interested in going quietly." :Elijah: "Our father, faced with permanent extinction, is tormenting us. How delightful." Trivia *This is the first ever The Vampire Diaries/The Originals episode to be directed by French director Sylvain White. **Furthermore this is the first ever episode to be written by Carina MacKenzie. *Mikael appears in this episode, marking his first present day appearance on The Originals. *A funeral for Kieran was held. *The events occuring on The Vampire Diaries begin to affect the characters on this show since The Other Side is disintegrating. **First time the events of the parent show are affecting the spin-off. *Klaus mentions Bonnie, who tells him that the Other Side is disintegrating. *Hayley and Elijah kiss for the first time. *Mikael meets with Davina and asks her to bring him back from The Other Side, as he knows she could. Continuity *Bonnie Bennett is mentioned for the first time in the series in this episode, she was last seen in Man on Fire. *Mikael was last seen in Farewell to Storyville on TO and in Homecoming ''on TVD. *Davina Claire, Monique Deveraux, Abigail, and Francesca were last seen in ''The Big Uneasy. *The events of TVD episodes Rescue Me and Resident Evil are referenced in this episode. *Mikael and Davina shares scenes togther. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *"Just a Closer Walk With Thee" is a gospel song and is on of the most frequently played tunes in traditional New Orleans jazz funerals. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - A Closer Walk with Thee Trailer-0|Promo The Originals 1x20 Canadian Promo - A Closer Walk with Thee HD-0|Canadian Promo The Originals 1x20 Webclip - A Closer Walk with Thee HD|Webclip The Originals - Secrets from the Quarter A Closer Walk with Thee|Secrets from the Quarter Pictures Originals-120-01.jpg Originals-120-02.jpg Originals-120-03.jpg Originals-120-04.jpg Originals-120-05.jpg Originals-120-06.jpg Originals-120-07.jpg Originals-120-08.jpg Originals-120-09.jpg HayleyMarshall.jpg 0 (2).jpg sddefault4114-500x375.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_001.PNG|Greetings, Boy. A Closer Walk With Thee_002.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee_003.PNG|Vision of the baby. A Closer Walk With Thee_004.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee_005.PNG|I won't lose that baby. A Closer Walk With Thee_006.PNG|I won't lose that girl. A Closer Walk With Thee_007.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee_008.PNG|Welcome to my hell. May-sweeps-originals.jpg Tumblr n4h69zgUmH1tstnipo2 1280.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee 015.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 014.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 013.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 012.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 011.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 010.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 018.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 017.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 016.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee_019.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_020.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_021.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_022.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_023.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_024.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_025.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_026.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_027.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_028.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_029.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_030.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee_031.jpg Tumblr n4r2u01UOm1sx7zsuo5 1280.png Tumblr n4r2u01UOm1sx7zsuo4 1280.png Tumblr n4r2u01UOm1sx7zsuo3 1280.png Tumblr n4r2u01UOm1sx7zsuo2 1280.png Tumblr n4r2u01UOm1sx7zsuo1 1280.png A Closer Walk With Thee_032.PNG|Canadian promo A Closer Walk With Thee_035.PNG|Canadian promo A Closer Walk With Thee_033.PNG|Canadian promo A Closer Walk With Thee_034.PNG|Canadian promo A Closer Walk With Thee_036.PNG|Canadian promo A Closer Walk With Thee_037.PNG|Canadian promo Haylijah 1x20,,,.png Haylijah 1x20,,.png Haylijah 1x20,.png Haylijah kiss 1x20-3.jpg Haylijah kiss 1x20-2.jpg Haylijah kiss 1x20-1.jpg Haylijah kiss 1x20.jpg Eli-Hayley 1x20.png Hayley and Elijah 1x20...,.png Haylijah 1x20...png Elijah and Hayley 1x20...png Elijah-Hayley and Genevieve 1x20.png Genevieve-Elijah and Hayley 1x20.png Elijah carrying Hayley1x20.png Klaus-Hayley-Elijah.. 1x20.png Hayley-Elijah 1x20.png Hayley and Elijah 1x20...png Klaus-Hayley and Elijah 1x20...png Klaus-Hayley and Elijah 1x20.png Klaus-Elijah and Hayley 1x20.png Hayley and Elijah 1x20.png Tumblr n4uomcpFMD1rlvdl7o1 250-1-.gif Tumblr n4uomcpFMD1rlvdl7o2 250-1-.gif Hayñey and Elijah 1x20.png 1x20-Klaus smiles.png 1x20-Nothing true.png 1x20-What did he say to you?.png 1x20-Why do you call him that?.png 1x20-Bad reality show.png 1x20-Hayley nursery.png 1x20-Klaus nursery.png 1x20-I want to show you something.png 1x20-What about me?.png 1x20-Klaus daddy.png 1x20-Klaus in Hayley's room.png 1x20-Klaus.png 1x20-Hayley.png 1x20-You're alright, love.png 1x20-Klaus trying to feed Hayley his blood.png 1x20-Klaus cradling Hayley's head.png 1x20-Hayley in limbo.png 1x20-She's ours.png 1x20-Klaus puts his foot in it.png 1x20-Klaus' arm around Hayley 3.png 1x20-Klaus' arm around Hayley 2.png 1x20-Klaus' arm around Hayley.png 1x20-Responsible daddy.png References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes